


【索香】简单爱

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Romance, Temp Brook/Robin, Temp Chopper/Nami, Temp Franky/Brook, Temp Luffy/Franky, Temp Nami/Zoro - Freeform, Temp Sanji/Luffy, Temp Usopp/Chopper, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 几个小时前，一个索隆见过充满了最没用恶魔果实能力者的海贼团跟他们打上了。不管这他妈的是啥玩意儿，第一个被击中的是乌索普，在所有人的讶异及警惕下，他非常公开的对某位多尼‧多尼‧乔巴表示了爱意。在那之后就是一团混乱，把战斗打完，以及搞清楚是谁打中了乌索普。事情越变越复杂，最后所有草帽团的成员（除了罗宾以外，因为罗宾当然有办法避免这种狗屁）都迷恋上了伙伴中的其中一人。非常重要的一点是，没有人对这个情况感到高兴。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 27





	【索香】简单爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405963) by [8ball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball). 



「等等，等等，我得写下来。好，现在是谁跟谁？」

娜美准备好纸笔，头发因为过去几个小时不停抓弄而乱七八糟的。她一直看着索隆，像是想杀了他，然后再杀了自己，索隆说真的没办法怪她。

因为，显然，她现在爱上他了。

几个小时前，一个索隆见过充满了最没用恶魔果实能力者的海贼团跟他们打上了。不管这他妈的是啥玩意儿，第一个被击中的是乌索普，在所有人的讶异及警惕下，他非常公开的对某位多尼‧多尼‧乔巴表示了爱意。在那之后就是一团混乱，把战斗打完，以及搞清楚是谁打中了乌索普。事情越变越复杂，最后所有草帽团的成员（除了罗宾以外，因为罗宾当然有办法避免这种狗屁）都迷恋上了伙伴中的其中一人。

非常重要的一点是，没有人对这个情况感到高兴。

乌索普率先举起手。

「那个，我觉得我想跟乔巴结婚。事实上，我绝对想跟他结婚。我们可以办个婚礼吗？像是，就现在？」

乔巴在桌子底下叫了一声。显然他新出现的爱恋娜美的型态是试图躲起来、咕哝没人听得懂的话、和一直结巴。罗宾从站的地方发出哼哼的声音，用好几只手制约布鲁克。她没有受到影响，但那并没有阻止骷髅不停热情的对她抛掷爱心。

「既然我们知道我们的感情是被操纵的，而且从我观察到的，很表面，我认为这个情况只是暂时的。」

索隆点点头。这样说得通，就算说不通，罗宾也总是有能力在几乎所有事情上都说对。他同时还有不是真的被能力者影响的优势在。娜美再次清清喉咙，敲着羽毛笔。

「好，那么，反正我们目前也没办法怎么样。所以作为记录，我写下了乌索普爱上了乔巴，乔巴爱上了我，我…爱上了索隆…」

「娜美桑 **不要！** 」

娜美把墨水瓶扔向山治。

「…然后索隆爱上了…索隆你爱上了谁？」

索隆立刻紧绷起来。这就是事情复杂起来的地方。

他被某种东西打中了，但不管那个东西是什么，都不是新的。事实上，他自己的爱情魔咒已经持续好几年了，可能更久。到了现在，应该比较算是一种病，而且接近末期。不过，他们现在的情况能够允许短时间的诚实。

硬着头皮，索隆举起手，非常明确的指向山治。

「我爱上他了。」

一阵沉默充满了房间好一会儿，接着娜美清清喉咙，将情报写在纸上。索隆非常用力的瞪着远处的墙壁，试着无视房间里的尴尬。所有人都知道索隆对厨子可能非常明显的暗恋／喜欢／爱到能为你去死的感情，似乎只有厨子毫不知情。索隆还是不知道这样到底是好还是坏。

娜美再次清清喉咙，快速的看了索隆一眼。

「好吧，那么，山治君，你呢？」

所有眼睛转向山治。索隆看着他，不停对自己重复，不管接下来的情况有多么诡异，都只是暂时的。不是真的。不会有事的。

山治看向路飞。红了脸。

***

所以乌索普爱上了乔巴（诡异），乔巴爱上了娜美，娜美爱上了索隆（也很诡异，而且恶心），索隆爱上了山治，山治爱上了路飞（糟糕，烂透了），路飞甚至不知道自己爱上了谁（典型），但他像个迷失孩童似的一直跟着弗兰奇转来转去，所以娜美写了下来。弗兰奇爱上了布鲁克（恐怖的画面），布鲁克爱上了罗宾，而罗宾是自由身。到目前为止，唯一看得到的改变有乔巴变得比平常更爱躲藏，弗兰奇帮布鲁克造了四张新的椅子，还附赠了乐谱架。娜美为了『讨厌又恶心的感觉』向索隆课税，而索隆实在没办法跟她争论。

现在索隆正平静的在厨房里，看着山治又做了一块肉派。

「你不是一个小时前才给了他汉堡吗？」

山治跳了起来，像是他忘了索隆在那里。他看着派，接着看向索隆，再看向门。

「我有吗？」

索隆揉揉脸，觉得他快要头痛了。

「有。而且那是在你已经给了他第二份点心之后。」

山治关掉炉子，指责的看着那块派，好像是那块派逼他烤似的。

「操。我根本没注意到。」

索隆起身，戳戳他的肩胛骨中间。通常，索隆会在甲板上锻鍊，但有了这个『新』咒语当作借口，他决定碰碰运气，花比必要更多的时间烦厨子。不过，现在他发现自己多了个责任，就是要当因暗恋而过度兴奋的山治的褓姆。他正在制作过多的食物。给路飞。

而最糟的部分是，索隆没办法因此责怪他们之中任何一人。该死的，他甚至不想责怪。就像他所有的伙伴，他非常爱路飞。那孩子基本上就像所有人又讨厌又鲁莽的弟弟，到处跳来跳去，用他奇怪又荒唐的方式爱他的船员。而在所有船员之中，路飞会对山治特别关注是有道理的。厨子会煮饭，路飞对食物的热爱是任何活人都比不上的，因此合理的结论是，路飞很可能对山治抱有某种特别的爱意。也许他的确有，谁他妈知道呢？索隆绝对不知道，他也不在乎，因为山治不会回应那些想像出来的感情，毕竟路飞，他们的弟弟，是个无辜的蠢孩子。

现在山治表现得就像对他们的船长抱持着发自内心的爱慕，而索隆坐在桌边，被他无视，心中充满了他不知道该怎么办的感觉。

「只要不要因为爱而把冰箱密码告诉他就好。」

厨子炸了毛，瞪向索隆。他将一只烤箱手套砸在剑士脸上。

「我才没有被洗脑。我只是…觉得做点吃的东西会让他开心。我没有真的在思考。」

索隆皱起眉。山治回皱起眉。索隆想吻他，但他不觉得结局会很好。他张开嘴，想问他更多关于这个有关路飞的新白日梦，这个时候船长本人撞了进来。

「我闻到 **肉** ！」

而山治，那个混蛋，露出了像是娜美称讚了他服装的笑容。他将整块派递给路飞，没有踢击，没有咒骂，只是像信徒对上帝呈上供品般将食物给路飞。

「是碎火腿。你喜欢吗？」

索隆不知道厨子干嘛要问。路飞已经把整块派吞下去，再吐出锡箔圆盘，露出大大的笑容。地上掉满了碎渣，但山治似乎根本没注意到。

「好吃！还有吗？」

索隆很确定山治准备要回答有，他可以做更多，于是他抓住路飞的领子，把他扔出了厨房门。山治在狂踢他的头，大骂礼仪什么的，这时候娜美一脚踹开门。山治跳到她身边去，像打开开关似的呈上点心和饮料，但她完全无视他。

然后一拳揍在索隆脸上。

「这是干嘛！？」

如果不是厨子守在旁边，索隆早就飙出各式各样的咒骂了，他用舌头舔舔牙齿，确定没有哪颗被打松。他的鼻子痛的要命，娜美则是站在那里，检查她的指甲，彷彿揍索隆一拳是世界上最正常的事情。老实说，这对娜美来说并不会不寻常。

「只是确认一下。」

索隆想把她扔进木桶里，再丢下海。

「确认什么！？」

娜美给了他一个特别冰冷的皱眉，环起手臂。索隆抹抹鼻子下方，很惊讶自己没有流鼻血。山治似乎在挣扎，是要害怕娜美，还是替她说话。

「确认我可以爱着你但还是想杀你。我得确定这不会影响我的生活。」

索隆皱起眉，看向厨子。 山治似乎发现地板上的某一点非常有趣。索隆转回去瞪着娜美，咆哮。

「那你满意了吗？还是我之后从午觉醒来时会发现手臂上扎了一把刀？」

娜美皱眉，甩过头发转过身。

「我没那么喜欢用刀，但我现在确实感到好多了，所以我们等着瞧吧。」

索隆对着晃动的厨房门目瞪口呆。操，他必须到乔巴的医疗室去睡午觉才能保证安全了。再揉揉鼻子，他缩了一下，叹了口气。他看向山治。

他正带着好奇的表情看着索隆，头稍稍歪向一边，像是在脑中猜测什么。

「干嘛，臭厨子？」

索隆纳闷是不是他的鼻子歪了，山治正打算嘲笑他。但山治只是环起手臂，皱起眉头稍稍向前靠去。

「你还是想杀我吗？即使你…呃…爱上我了？」

山治快速的唸过爱那个字，目光飘移着把问句讲出来。

有那么一秒，索隆考虑说谎，但还是决定不要，因为他看不出继续诚实会有什么坏处。反正山治以为这只是某种奇怪的暂时性影响。

「我是说，我从来没有真的想杀你。大多数的时间我只是想把你扔下海，好让你闭嘴，而那种感觉并没有改变。」

山治给了他一个表情，唇厌恶的噘起。

「说真的？你爱上了我，而唯一值得注意的就只有你还是想把我扔下海？」

索隆皱起眉。

「这个嘛，我也想吻你，但就现在而言我觉得我比较想把你扔下海。」

那是个肮脏的谎言，但山治不知道。

「喔…噢。」

索隆看着山治的脸胀成亮红色，从脸颊蔓延到两边的耳尖。那样子让索隆毫无理由的感到骄傲，他因为纯粹的开心喜悦笑了出来。山治似乎把那声笑视为刻薄，烦躁的皱起脸。

「闭嘴！我只是很惊讶！」

山治的脸变得更红，让索隆露出邪笑，然后让山治的脸红再次加深。

「我想吻你怎么会让你惊讶？我爱着你啊，白痴。」

山治松开环着的手臂，用手遮住脸。索隆忍不住，又笑出来。

「闭嘴！你真丢人！还让人分心！别再让厨师分心了！」

「你刚刚才替路飞做了无限制的点心…」

「让人分心的绿藻！出去！从厨房滚出去！」

索隆躲过一踢，再闪过一支抹刀。窃笑着，他跑出门，及时错过一支砸在墙上的木汤匙。

***

第一场心碎发生在隔天。

显然，弗兰奇想来一场二重奏，却被布鲁克拒绝了，因为他想跟罗宾相处。大约十分钟之久，改造人都在以极度丑陋的姿态非常大声的啜泣，然后突然间，他停下来了。因为就像大部分的恶魔果实一样，击中他们的能力包含了既没必要又复杂的解除方式。

「看来解除这虚假爱情的方法就是制造一场虚假的心碎。恋爱中的那个人必须被以带有个人意义的方式拒绝。布鲁克和弗兰奇常常一起玩音乐，所以这拒绝足够残酷到可以打破能力。」

所有人都瞪着罗宾。弗兰奇在一边点头，对着布鲁克举起一根拇指。

「嗷！谢谢你打断了这场恋爱，骷髅小哥！我实在不敢说处在那种状态的我很有效率，因为我老是在想我们两个在…」

娜美将双手重重拍在桌上，打断了他。

「弗兰奇，永远不准把那个句子说完。罗宾，怎么样才算够个人？」

罗宾哼着，桌边的所有人都靠过去了一点。她敲了敲下巴，接着转向布鲁克。

「骷髅先生？」

布鲁克全神贯注，扑过去跪在罗宾身前。

「什么事，罗宾小姐？你终于要给我看你的内…」

「我不喜欢你的音乐。」

一阵沉默，所有人都猛的转向布鲁克。他僵在那里好一会儿，接着爆出眼泪。

「罗…罗宾小姐！」

他在地板上大哭，在自己的眼泪小水漥中滚来滚去。所有人都带着程度不一的担忧看着他。罗宾优雅的合起手，转头对娜美微笑。

「我相信针对另一方特别重要的事物或特质就可以了。」

娜美看看罗宾，再看看布鲁克。她转向索隆。索隆把注意力放在布鲁克的痛哭上。

「我真不敢相信我会这么要求，但索隆，你必须污辱我。」

索隆在椅子里缩起来，做了个鬼脸。山治站起身，椅子在地板上刮出声音。

「你不准污辱…」

娜美举起一只手，要他安静。

「山治君，相信我，这是为了所有人好。」

索隆偷看了山治一眼，看着他似乎挣扎了好一会儿，最后才僵硬的坐下。他转向索隆，索隆赶快回去观赏没有泪腺的骷髅表演哭泣的才艺。

「索隆。」

索隆固执的拒绝看娜美。他又在椅子里下滑了一点。

「你不能想一下薇薇就好吗？我敢说你突然爱上别人她一定不会高兴。」

他听见娜美用叹气作为回答，便谨慎的看过去。她正在揉太阳穴。

「我试过了。我甚至提醒了自己你在我眼里有多么没魅力。或是男人本身有多么没魅力。」

索隆皱了皱脸。他注意到除了布鲁克以外，桌边的所有人都看着他，他吞吞口水，把所有注意力转向娜美。

「…我不…喜欢女人？」

娜美瞪着他。路飞在玩一个杯子。布鲁克在啜泣。索隆眨眨眼。娜美拿起路飞的杯子，扔向索隆。

「废话！你必须更努力才行！」

「那你他妈希望我说什么！？」

「污辱我！做人身攻击！」

「你的头发真的很橘！」

「那怎么能算污辱！？你自己的头发可是绿的！」

索隆的回答被布鲁克打断，他突然站了起来，害娜美被吓了一跳。他停止了哭泣。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯！真是给了我的心深深的一刀呢，罗宾小姐！虽然我没有心！」

罗宾真诚的看着他。

「我道歉，骷髅先生。我也必须澄清我非常喜欢你的音乐。」

「噢，那句话真是温暖了我的骨头！那么现在可以请你让我看你的…」

娜美踢了布鲁克的脑袋。

「够了！索隆，快点认真的污辱我！」

所有人又转回去看索隆。他再次缩起来，冷汗直流。

他疯狂的扫视娜美，寻找攻击目标。他可以称她为贪财的魔女，但他本来就这么叫她了。他对她的外表他妈的一点都不在乎，她在领航上真的是强到可怕，而且绝对比他聪明。而且看在老天的份上，他并不想真的伤到她的感情。

但他同时也不希望她爱着他。

「我…」

只要找某个点戳下去就是了。

「你的…呃…」

随便什么都好。他妈的快点。

「我觉得你的纹身很蠢。」

沉默。索隆试着在不掉下去的极限内往椅子里缩得更下去。

娜美翻桌。

***

接下来的几个小时很…诡异。

娜美冲出餐厅后，又带着好一点的心情回来，其他人便开始着手他们自己的分手大业。娜美因为很高兴自己不再对索隆抱有感情，甚至替他的欠款减了1%。不过，她自己倒是没办法对乔巴说出任何残酷的话。

乔巴不小心碎了乌索普的心，他只是轻松的在谈论他的鼻子和一些解剖学的异常现象。弗兰奇很温和的和路飞分了手，他是这么说的：「你是个SUPER酷的小哥，但你不是我的SUPER酷小哥，好吗小哥？」没有人真的明白那是什么意思，但路飞跑回去哀求更多食物，而不是缠着弗兰奇了。

索隆不知道路飞跟厨子说了什么，只不过路飞离开厨房时，他没有戴着草帽。而因为索隆是个天杀的被虐狂，他决定去看看金发男人。

山治趴在桌边，草帽戴在乱糟糟的头发上。他在索隆进来时抬起眼。

「喂，我正在伤心呢。」

索隆不理他，坐到对面。山治瞪他，但除此之外似乎没有精力做别的。他叹了口气，眼睛回去盯着房间，目光遥远。他们安静了好几分钟，索隆看着他看着空气。

「即使知道是假的，却还是那么痛真的很奇怪。」

山治的话很轻，可能比较像在对自己说而不是对索隆。索隆看了看墙上的时钟。

「至少很快就会结束。」

不像我的，他苦涩的心想。山治抬起头，随着索隆的视线看向时钟。

「噢。对啊，真的很怪。我知道几分钟后就会结束了，而且从一开始就不是真的，但现在就是…很痛。」

索隆想伸手碰他，也许把他拉过来，跟他说一些愚蠢的感性话。但他只是握紧拳头，低头看着桌子。

「是啊。爱情糟透了对吧？」

山治干干的轻笑。

「是啊…我猜你是来叫我还你自由的，对吧？」

索隆的喉咙干掉了。他用力瞪着桌子上一个深深的凹痕。

「好啊。等你有心情。」

「拜讬，我永远都有心情污辱你。」

索隆给了他一个没有笑意的笑容，往后靠近椅子里。

「如果我要让自己心碎，可以至少来一杯吗？」

山治直起身子，唇上露出一抹邪笑。

「操，真是个好主意。为狗屁爱情敬一杯。」

索隆看着他走向橱柜，拿出一瓶挺高级的清酒和两个杯子。他打开瓶塞，替索隆的杯子加满到边缘。他只把自己的杯子加了半满就停住了。

「噢。」

索隆从他手中拿过酒瓶，替他把杯子倒满。

「怎么了？」他问。

山治给了他一个朦胧的表情，甩甩头。

「作用好像消失了。我不再觉得伤心了。感觉就突然…停止了。」

「那很好，不是吗？」

山治轻笑着，举起杯子。索隆跟着举杯。

「我猜是吧。但现在我只觉得很蠢。」

「你一直都很蠢。」

山治将杯子举倒唇边。

「嘿，应该是我要污辱你才对，不是倒过来。」

索隆喝了一大口，快速的吞下。他用手背擦擦嘴。

「那就来吧。戳我的痛处，爱情厨子。」

山治哼着，喝了几口才把杯子放下。他从索隆对面打量他，扫视着，彷彿污辱灵感会突然自己乍现。索隆很想大笑，山治才不可能想出什么索隆以前从来没听过的辱骂。

「你是个很烂的剑士。」

索隆皱着眉，喝了一口酒。

「好像我从来没听过这个似的。」

山治喝着酒，手指在桌面上敲打。

「你很恶心。你没教养。你澡洗得不够。」

索隆耸耸肩。山治加满了他的杯子。

「你的头发很可笑。你的腹卷让你看起来很蠢。而且很恶心。」

「你已经说过恶心了。」

「我现在是在说你的衣服恶心。」

「不是一样吗？」

「不一样。闭嘴，别让我分心。」

索隆露出邪笑，一口灌掉剩下的酒，接着递过去让山治重新加满。山治咂了咂舌头。

「你喝太多酒。」

「你抽太多菸。」

「我才是在污辱的人，绿藻。」

索隆邪笑，用手撑着下巴。山治大笑，让他手里的杯子都颤抖了。索隆看着他修长的手指环着杯子，精致、优雅，同时又强壮。

「你永远赢不了米霍克。」

索隆的头猛的抬起，他很惊讶。山治的唇紧紧抿起，姿态不再放松。他对上索隆的目光三秒钟，接着转开，试着用喝酒藏起自己的脸。但很好笑，索隆心想。那并不算是污辱，因为…

「我知道你并不真心这么认为。」

一秒，两秒，山治叹了口气，垂下肩膀。

「是啊。不，我知道你会打败他的。」

索隆真讨厌那句话让他的胸腔有满满的感觉。

「厨子。」

「嗯？」

「你真是不拿手啊。」

山治干干的笑了一声，放下杯子。

「没想到对你人身攻击那么难。你会以为我经验如此丰富应该会很在行才对。」

他看着杯子，不是索隆。突然之间他看起来好累，阴影让他眼睛下方的皮肤显得灰暗又沉重。他拿下路飞的帽子，心不在焉的轻抚边缘。他带着比较清醒的表情抬头看向索隆，索隆吞吞口水。

「对了，真抱歉你爱上我。我知道那感觉大概很糟。」

索隆别开眼，把注意力放在一滴从杯子边缘滑落的清酒。他半心半意的耸耸肩。

「不会…很糟。」

山治将酒瓶在他的杯子上倒过来，最后一滴酒喷溅到他的手指上。

「你这么说是因为你被那个能力影响了。这对你来说并不公平。」

「对你来说也不公平。」他回嘴。

山治用鼻子哼了一声。

「是啊，但平常我还是喜欢路飞。你抽到了下下籤。」

「你为什么会觉得我不喜欢你？我们是伙伴。」

「索隆…」

山治打断自己。索隆抬起头，有点焦虑。山治在烦燥，越来越心烦意乱。他的眼睛仍然阴暗，带着大大的眼袋。他看起来很悲伤，索隆必须克制自己。

「在任何情况下，爱我…我知道这很不容易。我不是…我不是能够轻易去爱的人。」

不，他心想。不，你不能错的更离谱。要爱山治真是太容易了。他让爱他那么容易。没错，他很荒唐，也是个混蛋，有时候还会穿最奇怪的衣服，但要不爱他就像在用一张网子对抗潮水一样。根本就不可能。要爱山治容易到让人发狂，而他竟然不这么认为更让人发狂。

「你不是…」

「我该开始准备晚餐了。」山治打岔。「我们之后再试。」

他站起来，转过身，僵硬的走向吧台。索隆抿起唇，看着他拱起背的坚硬线条，明显很不自在。索隆把剩下的酒灌掉，起身，在胸腔里的痛苦能升上来之前走出了门。

***

「想知道爱上你最糟糕的部分是什么吗？」

索隆用咕哝当回应，他对娜美想说的话不是特别有兴趣。如同以往，她完全不管他想不想听，就直接在他旁边的地板上坐下了。

「感觉很奇怪，因为我知道我爱着薇薇，不是你，但我同时也爱着你。我也知道你爱着别人，而不知为什么，那种感觉比其他任何事物都让我烦心。我到现在还觉得生气。」

索隆保持安静，盯着瞭望台的天花板。他描绘着木头纹路，试图用那些线条组成图案。

「我是说，看着你整天盯着山治君的屁股沉溺于苦难之中是一件事…」

「你到底有没有重点？」

索隆试着瞪她，但她只是直直的对上他的目光，用手托着下巴。他稍稍挑起下巴挑战，因为如果她是来怜悯他之类的狗屁的话，他就要走人了。

「爱上你使我想要让你快乐，但我却不停看到我能给你的快乐永远比不上山治君。我不再爱着你了，感谢老天，但我还是想让你快乐。」

索隆不知道该对此说什么。

「我没事。」

听见自己嗓音中的平板，他缩了一下。娜美重重的叹了口气，戳戳他的身侧。

「你是个笨蛋。但山治君也是，所以你们两个天生一对。」

索隆轻笑了一声。

「你跟乔巴分手没？」

娜美呻吟着，在索隆身边躺下来。

「我办不到。他太可爱了。他一直在留棒棒糖给我。」

索隆无法否认那的确很可爱。

「还有去你的，我的纹身讚透了。」

索隆对着天花板大笑。

「是啊，确实很屌。」

***

晚餐就如同以往，所有人吵成一团，路飞到处偷食物。布鲁克和弗兰奇替所有人的虚假爱情作了一首糟糕的情歌，但却神奇的把索隆和山治排除在外，索隆再感激不过。乌索普加入，用过度戏剧化的讚美冲刷乔巴，并在他的头上种下一个响亮的亲吻，让他尖叫出声。

太阳下山后，每个人都开始互相调情，娜美大声的宣布今晚由索隆负责洗碗。她在离开之前给了索隆一个意义深远的表情，乔巴胆战心惊的跟着她出去了。

索隆刷着一个大平底锅上的顽固污渍。他觉得自己已经刷这个污渍好几个小时了却没任何效果，山治沉默的在他旁边，用苍白的手捕捉肥皂泡泡。气氛既不自在又奇怪，索隆好讨厌。

「怎么了，圈圈？污辱的词汇用完了吗？」

山治立刻缩了一下。索隆停止刷洗。

「厨子？」

山治稍稍转开头，让金色的发丝垂在脸前，阴影隐藏了他的表情。

「你是个笨蛋。」

索隆关起水龙头，皱起眉。

「那…」

「你是个笨蛋，也是个白痴，还是个他妈的超级蠢材，是个如此无能的肌肉脑袋。」

索隆皱眉，张开嘴要回骂，但山治转身面对他。他突然看起来很奇怪的非常愤怒。

「你整天睡觉、偷我的料理酒、从来不洗衣服、不管在哪都会迷路…」

「好，我知道了…」

山治用手指戳着索隆的胸膛，咆哮。

「不！我还没说完！你每天都让我很烦！有时候光是看到你的脸就让我生气！你是个自大、愚笨又顽固的混蛋，而且是个被虐狂，有大概两百个跟刀有关的诡异性癖，我甚至不知道你他妈的在遇见路飞前是怎么活下来的！」

山治微微喘着气，仍然用生气又烦燥的样子瞪着索隆。他不停用手指戳索隆的胸膛，似乎下定决心要发洩一顿，索隆则是想搞清楚到底怎么了。

「你的头发很可笑，而且你总是汗水淋漓恶心的要命。大部分的时候，你的行为像原始人一样，有时候又像个迷失的孩童。你的味蕾很蠢，而且无法忍受糖分。你光是活着就快把我搞疯了，我可能还能够说出更多但我不想因为我其实并不希望跟你分手。」

索隆的脑袋踩了刹车。他慢慢的眨眼，皱眉转变成惊讶，他瞪着厨子。

山治看起来仍然很生气，但他脸颊的颜色看起来比较没那么激动了。他皱起的眉比较像担心而不是愤怒。停在索隆胸膛上的手指在微微颤抖。

「你不…希望分手？」

山治又低声咒骂了几句，接着直起身子，一脸坚定。

「不，我不希望，而我痛恨我自己因为我是个自私的混蛋我在利用你的感情只为了让我好过一点因为被人喜欢的感觉他妈的好极了！！如果我不现在打破诅咒我就根本不知道该怎么办了！！而我根本就不想打破这个蠢诅咒！」

索隆花了一秒整理。想把事情搞复杂就交给山治吧。不过，那一大串话的主旨似乎太过美好到不可能是真的。

「你。喜欢我？」

「对。」

「像是，喜欢那种喜欢？」

「你是怎样，十二岁吗？」

索隆挫败的举起双手。

「那是怎样！？」

「我爱着你啦，混蛋！」

索隆悠悠的心想不知道是不是整艘船都听见了。老实说他比较担心的是他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂的狂跳着想冲出肋骨。

「说真的？」

山治看起来真的很不想继续这个话题，真是太不幸了，因为如果对话就这样断在这里，索隆不觉得自己有办法活过今晚。山治的脸即使在阴暗的灯光下都红的发亮。

「对。老天啊。那他妈的能力到底解除了没有？」

「呃，没有？」

山治走到餐桌边，停下来，转回来跺着脚回到索隆面前。他看起来疲惫不堪，但脸颊上的红晕却又让他看起来非常可爱。

「要知道，如果你被打中，结果爱上其他人就不会有事，但不。你就非得友好又肉麻，跟我说你想吻我那种屁话。」

「我是真的想吻你？」

「不要说！你想杀了我吗！？」

索隆赶快抑制大笑。山治表现得像个白痴，但同时又像个可爱的白痴，索隆好爱他。

「好，听着。到了现在我不确定能做什么，我觉得我们该去睡觉，明天早上再问罗宾酱。也许乔巴能帮上忙，我也不知道。」

操他的。索隆训练了两年还丢了一只眼睛才不是为了在可能出现美好结果的时候去睡觉。虽然米霍克并没有为了这种情况替他准备。

「如果你爱我，你他妈的为什么还想分手？」

山治给了他一个憔悴的表情。

「因为你还在被那个臭恶魔果实影响，绿藻。这对你来说不是真的。」

噢，对喔。最好澄清一下。

索隆四处看了看，寻找想法。他对言语不在行，反正他也对这对话没什么耐心。感觉他们已经谈了好几天了，他们明明就可以…

索隆活跃起来。他看向山治。

「你知道在故事里他们都是怎么破除魔咒的，对吧？」

山治警惕的看着他。

「哈？」

索隆意有所指的向前跨了一步。山治后退了一点，撞到吧台，索隆继续靠近。靠这么近，他能看见厨子几乎看不到的苍白睫毛，又长，又细致。山治手忙脚乱，看起来对目前的情况感到不知所措又有点烦躁。索隆又逼近了一点。

「用一个吻。」

他脸上的粉红色立刻变深，由于桌上的蜡烛显得更偏向橘色。索隆靠过去，注视着他鼻头上的小雀斑。

「不！」

索隆皱起眉，止住动作。山治的手轻轻地推着他，蓝色的眼睛瞪大。

「厨…」

「不！我不要利用你虚假的感情佔你便宜！你可能以为你想要，但…」

「厨子，我没有…」

「闭嘴！你被他妈的果实能力影响了！」

索隆用鼻子叹了口气，用双手捧住山治的脸，轻轻的用头撞了他的脑袋一下。

「是啊，我受这个能力影响的时间比一个星期久多了。」

山治眨眨眼。

「什么？」

「我自从…嗯，在水之七都之前就爱着你了。所以，已经有一段时间了。」

山治又眨眨眼，脸一片空白。

「好。什么？不，这样不对。」

索隆给了他一个表情。

「你可以不要把这一切弄得更复杂吗？你爱我，我爱你，很简单的。」

山治又眨眨眼，眼睛瞪得老大。

「但…我？你爱着，我，认真的。」

索隆忍住另一声叹息，他快没耐心了。

「到了现在这不可能还会让你惊讶。」

山治气急败坏。

「呃，就是会！？」

「不，不会。我已经对你倾诉爱意好几天了。我每天都盯着你的屁股看了一年左右。我跟你一起去买食材。」

山治看起来像是不知道怎么呼吸。

「你对每个人都会这样。」

他的声音比平常高了一点，还带着一丝歇斯底里。索隆用拇指抚过他的颊骨，试着让两人都冷静下来。

「我不会。」

「你会。」

「山治，我到底可不可以吻你？」

山治发出一声被勒住的声音，脸红得要命，索隆都能透过自己的脸感觉到他的热度。接着他的目光垂到索隆的唇上，再抬起，他点点头。

索隆很温柔。他希望这个吻带着亲密，但不着急，热情，但不蛮横。缓慢、依依不舍的吻在他们所有感情的表面上，只是试试水温。索隆继续用拇指爱抚他的脸颊，缓慢，虔诚。他描绘着他的下巴，感觉胡渣，跟随着俐落的线条。他用一只手刷过厨子的脖子，手指亲吻喉咙脆弱的皮肤。他顺着优美锁骨的修长弧度，深邃到能够积水，最后让手停在山治的后颈上，开始退开。

他先睁开眼睛，看着山治的脸，他扑搧着苍白的睫毛，慢慢张开眼睛。他们望着彼此很长一段时间，对于跟山治在一起有多自在，让索隆的一部份松了一口气。厨子吞吞口水，开口说话。

「…哇喔。」

索隆感觉一抹大大笑容在脸上绽放，接着他的笑容变得更大，转成大笑。山治加入，气喘吁吁又安静，如果要索隆诚实的话，他会说他从来没听过如此悦耳的声音。他从来没想过山治能这么完美，又开心又红通通的。

山治再次让两人的头撞在一起，在亲密的空间里轻声说话。

「你爱我。像是，真的爱。」

索隆亲亲他的脸颊，微笑。

「是啊。」

那是个简单的回答，但一加一等于二也是个简单的方程序，索隆觉得他解他们情况的数学已经解了一辈子了。暗恋山治也许并不容易，但要爱上他再简单不过了，而爱他并被他回爱一点都不困难。这就是我，这就是你，这就是我们。

肥皂泡泡在水槽里破裂，山治再次倾身，将笑容印在索隆的唇上，品尝甜美。

***

娜美又花了一个星期才终于跟乔巴分手。山治帮他做了彩虹棉花糖，而他则是趴在索隆肩膀上哭泣，接着他就没事了，路飞偷吃鸡蛋，乌索普的墨水炸弹在甲板上爆炸。不知为什么最后变成索隆在打扫。山治给他带了一杯饮料，和一个吻，和一句我爱你，就如同呼吸一样简单。


End file.
